10 or so ways to annoy the chibi vampire character
by ichirurules
Summary: the summary sucks so just read it and if you have any suggestions on how to annoy these characters review/comment! Mwahaha oh and have fun making fun out of this!
1. anju

**how to annoy the hell out of anju-chan**

**anju is cool and all but i really want to write this...^_^**

* * *

**1.**Tell anju that karin hates her and wants her to die! if she gets pissed run like hell!

**2.**kill an annoying, obnoxious, bugs the hell out of everyone person and trap the soul in a doll... next,give anju the doll as a present and watch the results

**3.**replace all her clothes with frilly,girly and preppy dresses

**4.**sit behind anju in class and poke her constantly keep calling her a demon spawn if she gives you the death glare cower in fear or run...

**5.**steal boogie-kun and replace him with a look-alike that doesn't talk wait for anju's reaction and record it post it on you-tube with anju screaming "why won't you answer me boogie-kun!"

**6.**wake her in the middle of the night and whisper "i know that boogie-kun raped you and I'll tell everyone" when she gets up and says "how do you know?" record it and yell "i didn't dumbass!!!" laugh evilly and run like hell...

**7.**when she's sleeping dye her hair a bright green color and wait for her reaction take a pic of the moment she looks in the mirror but for better results shave all her hair off...

**8.**since anju awaken as a vampire buy a lot of garlic and make garlic stink bombs throw them in her room while she's asleep...she'll reek for weeks maybe months if you make enough and hide them so she'll never find them!!!(ha ha)

**9.**ambush anju when she's alone, tie her to a tree when its really sunny and bright out (that's like... life treating but come on!)

**10.**go to her house and steal all her dolls also take everything from her room and sell it on ebay or something...

* * *

**next victim... karin-chan ...if you have some suggestions how to annoy karin-chan or ren-kun reply(ha ha)**

**I'm kinda new to writing these things so...you bash on my writing, I'll send evil bats and demons after you / (death glare) anyway please comment! ^-^**


	2. important!

**this is very important!!!!!**

**I'm having a writers block for my chibi vampire torture ways.I've gotten half way through the ren-kun torture but i NEED some karin-chan suggestions NOW!!!!**

**you people have great ideas about ren but seriously send me some ideas for karin come on!!!**

**oh and if you want some else to be tortured send me the character's name maybe I'll think up some ideas**

**anyway SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!! T~T it hurts the author more than you..... **

**HELP SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T~T!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**but thanks for reading I'll be sure to update soon.....**


	3. karin

**karin-chan, now your torture begins...MWAHAHAHAHA... enjoy!

* * *

1.**pushing ideas of her alone with kenta into her brain and watch her reaction (he-he)

**2.**tell a random loser at school that Karin loves him and watch him chasing her around in school

**3.**tell her family that Karin describes vampires as mosquitoes/pests

**4.**pass boogie-kun to her with out Anju knowing and tell her to hold on to him, next run to Anju and tell her that her sister stole boodie-kun, watch for the result (haha i like this one)

**5.**flirt with kenta in front of her and start to flip your hair while talking to him, watch karin's reaction...

**6.**tell ren that karin made anju cry and have him crush his knuckles against her head, karin will be in pain for weeks

**7.**give karin's boss some weird ideas as for what karin could wear on the job to attract more costumers, when karin wears this point and laugh at her while bringing a crowd of 40 year old perverted men with you...

**8.**tap her on the shoulder during class and say "your sooo in love with kenta and you want to have his children, I'm going to tell everyone" repeat this all day long

**9.**dye karin's hair platinum blond and replace all her clothes with slutty, extremely exposing outfits. when she goes to out call her a 'slutty wannabe Britney spears'

**10.**tell karin that kenta is into emo/goth girls, when she transforms herself take a picture and post it on myspace or facebook,whatever you like...

**11.**tell karin that kenta left town, and the reason why-because he doesn't want to have a vampire as a girlfriend and found someone else to love who's normal

* * *

**i have to thank retardedfoolfor the ideas of 1-4 they were great, i hope that other people will also help me with my writers block when I'm in need! :D**


	4. ren

**this is my ren torture ways it might not be as good as the others though...**

* * *

1. lock ren up in his room with his grandma laugh really loud so he can hear if ren ever gets out run like hell

2. be the only girl in the entire world who hates him

3. get all of ren's 'girlfriends' and give them his phone number,address,email and lead them to him, watch the results of millions of women wanting revenge

3. take ren to an overly stressed therapist office but make sure this clinic is only for men...enough said

4. if your a minor dress up as a really hot older woman and as soon as he tries anything call the cops and have him arrested.

5. tell ren that boogie-kun hit on anju and as soon as he rips the doll to pieces show anju and she'll kill ren...

6. get erin-chan (read ren's bride by vildarra to understand) and ren-kun and lock them up in a room and hear his screams of fear toward his demon bride

7. when ren is with a bunch of people or on a date scream "REN RAPED ME!!! REN RAPED ME!!! REN GOT ME PREGNANT!!!" he'll be so pissed off

8. drag ren to a room fulled with pmsing ren fangirls

9. when ren is asleep write on his forehead-pervert

10. make sure every single love hotel ren goes to gets demolished by a bulldozer...and crush ren while your at it

11. have henry lock him in his room and shout that he's had enough with his 'immorality' and can not come out for a few years. When he escapes with the aid of a spoon run like hell. ^ ^

12. ren that his Grandmother just woke up and she is looking for him. Watch him be on the edge for weeks, when he says he will never believe you again, wait for his grandmother to wake up then tell him, when he doesn't believe you and gets "over loved" by his grandmother, laugh at him, then run like hell

* * *

**okay this chapter was very hard to write its kinda hard to think of ways to piss him off. they don't really tell you what makes him tick... anyway review and if you want me to torture anybody else-tell me!I'm having alot of fun writing this^ ^**

**i thank all my fans of this story for the ren torture ideas- long live torture!!!! MWAHAHA**


	5. kenta

**sorry people but with three stories I'm trying to write at the same time it gets hectic, so please bare with me... if this chappy isn't very funny tell me k...**

**if you like my 10 or so ways to annoy the chibi vampire characters you'll love my naruto truth or dare: modern torture story ^ ^**

* * *

1. tell kenta that Julian's fired him

2. tell kenta that karin kissed winner-kun

3. sneak up behind kenta and laugh in his face "HA-HA YOUR NOT EVEN A MAN YOU CAN'T EVEN LAY A FINGER ON KARIN!"

4. in winter when kenta goes to sleep make sure you break-the heater, the door, and the windows- so when he wakes up he'll be a frozen statue

5. say that fumio-san just got raped by ren when he drunk her blood, that'll piss him off and make him so unhappy that karin will be forced to bite him!

6. (if you've read the 12 manga at the end) poke him constantly and ask him how did he finish that hot and smexy kiss with karin...

7. ask him if he ever had dirty thoughts about karin (u know he has...)

8. walk up to kenta and say "hey karin asked when are you finally gonna putout?..."

9. wake up karin's grandma then cut her hair short to seem like karin's and put a blindfold on her then have kenta kiss her (he thinking it's karin)and take a picture to show that kenta's cheating on her...

10. get kenta drunk and make him do so many embarrassing stupid things, record it and blackmail him with it...(ha-ha, when your at this point make him your slave)

* * *

**hey reviewers! after i write two more chappies of this I'm gonna have a: meet the characters face to face chappy. so send me a character sheet-**

**name:**

**age:**

**gender:**

**appearance:**

**who you want to meet:**

**-I'll only chose two ocs so give me your best ^ ^**

**ichirurules: and remember...ICHIRU RULES!!!!!**


	6. winner

**i hope you fans like this one and fill out a character sheet for the "meet the characters chapter!" ^_^**

* * *

1. tell winner-kun that karin is a lesbian.

2. poke winner-kun constanly and tell him that his outfit is SO GAY!

3. tell winner-kun that kenta and karin spent the night together.

4. stick Victor in his class room as he tells everyone about his times at the lake.

5. have karin and kenta make out infront of winner-kun.

6. tell maki that winner-kun is so madly in love with her and record the scene of where he is being chased by maki endlessly.

7. tell winner-kun that karin will never be his because he has a small 'present' unlike kenta and she already knows how big kenta's is. ( this is very perverted but come on that will embarrass anyone!)

8. tell winner that the 'kiss' he had with karin was a dream and she actually bit him instead.

9. send winner-kun, volume 12 of the karin (chibi vampire) manga and bookmark the very end and write on the page "HA HA! YOU LOSER, KENTA GOT TO HER FIRST!"

10. when winner-kun isn't looking take all his vampire hunter clothes and replace them with a pink frilly ballerina dress then, take a picture and blackmail him with it. (hehehe...)

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Who you want to meet:**

**-please fill out a character sheet if you want to be in the story only one more character torture chapter after this and then the grand finale...MEET THE CHARACTERS!**

**I'll only chose two ocs so give me your best people!!! ^-^**

**i got to give props to Iwannabeahero you got some good ideas and to my other fans if i didn't mention about you in my other chapters-THANK YOU! YOU GUYS HAVE SAVED ME FROM MANY WRITERS BLOCKS AND HAVE AWESOME IDEAS!!!!!**

**ichirurules: and remember...ICHIRU RULES!!!!!**


	7. yuriya

**

* * *

1.** Stare at her for a while and then put your hand on her chest and let out a deep sigh, saying. "Damn, nothing here."

**2.** Poke her pigtails constantly, point and laugh at her glasses call her a freak while your at it.

**3.** Tell her she can never have babies because she's ugly as hell (its mean i know, but this story is what it's about...)

**4. **When she's pissed off at u, pat her on the back and say. "Its okay...I know your just jealous of my boobs."

**5. **Ask her if she even had her first kiss...(i bet she didn't...hehehe)

**6. **Stick her in a room with karin, make sure karin is so stressed and worried, and exploding with problems when Yuriya comes out she will look like hell, take a picture and send it to everyone you know!

**7.**Remind her constantly of the 'angel **EXTRA** padded bra' moment...

**8.** Run up to her and randomly scream "YOUR IN LOVE WITH YOUR UNCLE!!!" then runaway quickly.

**9. **Ask her if she wants to do _it_ with that old perverted uncle of hers if she answers yes-RECORD THAT DAMN SHIT AND SEND ME A COPY!!!...Seriously who the hell wants HIM?!

* * *

**this is the last torture/embarrassment listed chappy now next chappy is the one you all have been waiting for 'meet the characters' chappy! ^o^ WHOOOO!!!**

**Now i have noticed something most of you haven't commented or posted a character...all 1,056 and so on of your people better post a character or comment! if not, I'll refuse to write the 'meet the characters chapter',****got it?!**

**this is your LAST CHANCE!!!-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**who you want to meet:**

**ill only pick two OCs so start submitting!**

**ichirurules: and remember...ICHIRU RULEZ!!! KYAA!!!! HE OWNZ JOO ALL!!!MWAHAHAHA...*cough cough*sorry anime girl/evil dictator moment...**


	8. Author's note!

**Okay i know that the last chapter wasn't all that great~Okay it was a complete failer~ but i kinda hit a writers block.**

**So i thought about making an extra chapter-if anyone cares...Dont worry this extra chappy will make you laugh your ass off. Oh yeah and sorry that the grand finally chappy is taking so long- Again i say i hit a writers block and im to decide on which people to put in the story. All of your character sheets sound awesome and are great-Its so hard to choose. So forgive me if i dont choose u. TT~TT Please forgive me.**

**I know i know, you guys can call me lazy if you want but just wait a little longer...Really sorry i will update soon.**

**Thanks, from Ichirurules**.


	9. EldaHenry

ELDA

1. bring Cecelia back to life and trap her in a room with Elda for a century

2. tell her calera killed ren and watch (I like this one)

3. Constantly tell her how it id funny how most women start growing boobs when they're like eight NOT eight thousand!

4. surround her with t.v.s and add more every time she breaks one

5. tell her that you went back in time and James said he really hated her long hair and that he wished he'd married Cecelia or Calera AND WATCH HER GO CRAZY!

6. Point out to her that she has wrinkles

7. Tell her she smells like old lady

8. Put karin and elda next to eachother and laugh at the** obvious **difference

9. rip up the doll that has her husbands soul trapped in it

10. dump her in an eldery home

***

HENRY

1. wake him up early in the morning and tell him that Karin is being raped by Kenta. Watch him run out into the sun wrapped with clothes like a cloth bun and try NOT to laugh.

2. push him to the middle of the conflicts between Calera and Elda. Man! I wish that the lightnings casted back and fro their eyes will zap him (lmao, i'd hate to be him)

3. switch the blood with some other red drinks meant to be given to Calera without him knowing, watch for the result when he offers the bottle of 'blood' to her

4. shave off (or wax if you truly want to be evil) his mustache when he's asleep

5. Poke and play with that little yellow part of his hair (U know what im talkin about)

6. Tell him about karin and kenta's smexy kiss

7. trap him in a room and force him to listen to japanese pop music (no offense to those who like japanese music)

8. tell him about the show 'cheaters' next time calera is on another one of her looong trips from home

9. have him dress in cosplay and tell him 'all the cool kids are doing it' then take picture (any cosplay will do)

10. blow a whistle next to his ear really loud (If this has happened to you i feel your pain T~T)

***

**_Thanks to you guys: _**Animehearter and RetardedFoolI'm almost done with the last chapter and have already picked my peoplz..z..es? W/e you know what I mean

Ichirurules: And remember---

Random person: lemme guess Ichiru Rules?

Ichirurules: Naw, i was gonna say, LONG LIVE POCKY AND RAMEN!!! ^o^

Random guy: uhhh *sweatdrops*


End file.
